


Knight in shining armor

by PreludesFire



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heroism, No Romance, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludesFire/pseuds/PreludesFire
Summary: Sara Lance is walking back to the waverider after a mission late at night. When suddenly someone calls a name that isn't hers and a woman appears at her side.Alternative: A young woman thinks she is followed and seeks Sara out for strength in numbers.Losely set in season 4, but no spoilers.
Kudos: 12





	Knight in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna give you a heads up, that english is not my first language, because of that the grammar may be a little bit weird. (work originally written in german, but not uploaded)
> 
> But have fun reading it.

It was way past midnight when Sara Lance walked out of the club into the dark night. Ice cold air filled her lungs as she took a deep breath. She could still feel the bass tremble in her gut. 

She walked a few feet from the entrance away and activated her com: „She is not here. Mick? Charlie? How does it look on your end? Have you found her?“  
After a brief moment of silence she could hear Charlies’s familiar voice: „We found her and taking her back to the Waverider.“ 

„Got it. See you there.“ Relieved Sara took a deep a breath. 

Zari had opened an old jewel case, which released a ghost, that possessed Zari. The ghost was of course a man hating serial killer. Luckily they found her before anything bad could have happened. Sara hoped that Constantine could handle the ghost from here on. 

She took a moment to look up to the night sky. When did her life turn out to be that crazy, that a ghost was something completely normal? A little smile appeared on her face. She wouldn’t trade this life for anything in the world. Sara tucked her hands in her pockets and began to walk back to the Waverider. 

A few minutes later Sara heard someone running behind her. “Cassie!”, someone shouted from behind. Since her name was not Cassie, she continued walking. 

Just a moment later a young woman catches up with her and linked arms with her. “Cassie! There are you. I was looking for you”, said the woman and looked a Sara with a pleading expression in her eyes. 

The woman was in her late twenties, with long red hair and an all in all petite figure. She was cute, but Sara could see the fear in her green eyes. 

“Please, play along”, the woman whispered, “I think I these guys are following me.” The Blonde understood immediately and tried to calm the other woman by laying her hand on hers.  
“I am really glad to see you. What a coincidence”, Sara said lauder than she had to. 

She concentrated on the noises behind them and indeed she could make out, that at least two people were behind them.  
“Where are you heading?”, whispered Sara, “I will walk you there.” 

You could see the gratitude in the ginger’s eyes. “Thank you. By the way my name is Kate”, she whispered. “My name is actually Sara”, Sara introduce herself and let Kate guide her in the right direction. 

The footsteps followed them and as the two women walked into a lesser lit alley a third man appeared before them. 

“Where are you beautiful ladies heading?”, the man in front of them asked with a deep voice. His menacing figure looming over them, but Sara was not intimidated by that. Kate on the other hand tightend her grip on Sara’s arm. 

“Just let us pass and you can walk away unharmed”, said Sara and positioned herself protective in front of Kate. Laughter echoed through the alley. 

“You want to threaten me? My friends and I just want to have a little fun”, he said and approached them slowly. Behind them Sara could hear two guys laughing and they were getting closer and closer. Kate whimpered quietly as she saw the other two men approach. 

Sara positioned Kate between her and a building. She could defeat this idiot pretty easily. “Just leave us be. This is my last warning”, Sara shouted at the guy in front of them. Her voice sounded as cold as the air around them. The guys didn’t seem to notice the coldness in her voice and the change in her posture. Sara was prepared to fight these idiots. 

They closed the distance between the two women and were now surrounding them. “Do you hear her, guys? She is warning us. We have the superiority in numbers, sweetheart”, the man, who seemed to be the Leader of the group, said with a sneering voice und was now standing right in front of them. 

“We two will have lots of fun”, he added and put is hand out to run his fingers through her hair. Thanks to her quick reflexes Sara grasped his hand in midair.  
“I warned you”, she muttered again and faster as it should be humanly possible, she planted a punch on his chin, twists his arm and used the momentum to throw him onto the ground.  
With her knee between his shoulder blades, she looked at his friends, who were staring at her in total surprise. 

“Let me go bitch”, said the man under her. Sara twisted his arm a little bit more, leaned downed and snarled: “Run and never come back.” She jumped on her feet and was once more standing protective in front of Kate. He picked himself slowly up, glared angry at Sara and rubbed his chin. After a short moment he turned to his friends and said: “Come on guys. They are not worth it.” The group of men disappeared in the dark of the night. 

Quickly Sara turned to Kate, who was looking at Sara in surprise. “Thank you “, she muttered in awe and looked at Sara as she were seeing her for the first time. Sara just shrugged. “He deserved it”, she said as if it would explain everything, “Lets take you home. Shall we?” Sara offered Kate her arm and she linked her arm with Sara’s. 

After a little while they stopped at an old brick building. “This is my destination”, said Kate and pointed at the doors of the building. Sara nodded and released Kates arm. Instead of going inside Kate faced Sara and nervously stepped from one foot to the other. 

“Sara, I, ähm … I just wanted to say thank you for saving me. You are my knight in shining armor”, she said with a shaking voice. Sara wanted to reply that it was nothing big, as Kate bridged the gap between them and kissed her. Taken by surprise, Sara needed a moment to break the kiss and step away from her. 

“I, ähm, sorry. I just had the feeling that you are… I am so sorry that I just…”, Kate babbled the moment their lips split. Sara put her hand on Kate’s shoulders to calm her. 

“You were not wrong and a few years ago I would totally engage in this, but I have a girlfriend”, Sara explained. The thing she had going with Ava was to special to risk it all for a One Night Stand. “Oh”, Kate sighed and bit her lip. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Kate”, Sara said and smiled at her.  
“The pleasure was mine, Cassie”, Kate replied, mirrored Sara’s smile and entered the building. 

Sara had just turned to go, when she heard Ray trough the com. “Captain? Where are you? We have a little problem”, he said a little bit out of breath and Sara could here someone shouting. “I am on my way”, she answered und was running back to the ship. She could never leave the legends alone for just a moment.


End file.
